The Seven Sues
by Thank You People Who Are Nice
Summary: MarySues embark on a quest to win seven unsuspecting guy's love, so they can take over the Mamodo World. But with Flamers out to get them, can they do it?
1. The Sue's Meeting

Ok, when I said I wouldn't write again, I lied. Since I now have a new computer and all my old data from my other one is gone I think I need a fresh start.

Also this person PMed me and said that she would read my fanfics, I don't know who she was but she seemed nice and I guess I need some new material anyway.

But please tell me what you think of this, honestly, I know Mary-Sue stories are controversial.

**READ…**

The lush grassy fields of the Mamodo World burst into bloom as the lovely thirteen year old mamodo Masumi, named for her beauty and purity, skipped through them.

Masumi's destination was one of the utmost importance. She was heading towards her race's secret base.

You see, Masumi was no ordinary mamodo. She was of a special breed called the Mary-Sues.

The Mary-Sues were known for their gorgeousness and power beyond compare.

They didn't need to have a book owner if they went to the Human World, and they all had the best, most powerful spells.

They also had the power of seduction.

Any Mary-Sue was able to make any male of any species fall in love with her, and they all had their special techniques of doing so.

Because of this, all Mary-Sue mamodos were banned from the millennial battle for Mamodo King, which took place in the Human world.

The Mary-Sues had had enough of that, so they were planning to open a portal and send the seven prettiest Mary-Sues into the Human world to fall in love with seven main male participants in the battle for Mamodo King.

After the seven received their target's love, they would capture it in a bottle and come back to the Mary-Sue hideout where they would combine all the love together and use that power to take over the Mamodo World.

Masumi was the prettiest of the Mary-Sues and so was one of the seven to go to the Human World.

The only problem was that she was busy charming a store owner into giving her free clothes and by the time she had put on her new garments, she was already late.

So she skipped, since she was too pretty to run, as fast as she could towards the hideout, making flowers appear everywhere, leaving a trail right to where she was going.

The meeting of all the Mary-Sues was over by the time Masumi arrived, breathless from her journey.

"Oh yay!" Dolly, a five year old mamodo, named for her cuteness, squealed, "You're here, Masumi!"

"How typical," Kana a fifteen year old mamodo, named for her power, unmatchable fighting skills, sneered, "You're always late, I bet you spent a day looking in the mirror."

"Sorry." Masumi apologized, scanning the room.

She saw that all one hundred Mary-Sues were stationed in the base, in various ages, posing expertly for no one in particular.

In the middle of the room, there was a swirling pink vortex, the portal they had created to get to the human world.

"Alright! Line up!" a tall Mary Sue ordered, "Line up all that are traveling through the portal and into the Human World!"

Masumi left the door way and stood next to Tristessa, a fourteen year old mamodo named for her sadness.

The three other Mary-Sues in line were Kerri, a fifteen year old named for her dark and mysterious character, a twelve year old named Zeki who was very clever, and finally a seven year old girl with no name or memories, but with unbound-less power she couldn't control.

After all the Mary-Sues had stepped in line, the one that had ordered them to do so told them to step through the line in an orderly fashion.

She also explained that when they arrived in the Human World they would have a bottle that had a name on it. They had to find the person with that name and have him love them.

"NOW GO!" the Sue in charge declared and all seven young ladies stepped through the portal.

A few shadowy figures trudged across the fields where Masumi had just been, following in a trail of flowers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

(Or not, it depends on how many reviews and the nature of said reviews.)

**REVIEW…**


	2. Who for each Sue?

Ok, well I got two good reviews so far, but I hope more people like it.

And just so you know there will be no Folgore, Kanchome, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Dr. Riddles or Kiddo in this story because the Mary-Sues found them either too ugly, annoying, old or animalistic to seduce.

Well now on to the story!

**READ…**

Masumi was falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down through the swirling pink vortex that was the portal to the Human world.

Soon she landed on her feet, being the perfect person that she was, and looked at the bottle that materialized into her hand.

The name said Apollo.

She suddenly knew everything about him and knew to gain his love she'd have to make a few adjustments (like her age).

(But of course since she was perfect, that was no problem what so ever…)

**MEANWHILE…**

Dolly landed on her butt, (which looked cute since she was a little girl in giant bloomer like underwear) in a park, much to her delight (but then again almost everything was to her delight) and looked at the bottle in her hand.

It said Zatch.

Being an expert on her boyfriend to be, she knew she'd have to get some people out of the way, but that was ok.

**MEANWHILE…**

Kana landed standing, supporting her weight on one leg, which made her slant slightly to the side. She had one of her hands on her hip and she just _knew_ she looked cool and cocky.

She held the free hand up as her bottle appeared into it, making her look even cooler but not that much cockier.

The bottle read Brago.

'Cool' she thought, knowing all about her target.

**MEANWHILE…**

Tristessa landed unsteadily, looking over her surroundings before hiding behind a tree.

A bottle materialized in to the air right above her, so she had to jump and catch it.

Tristessa read the name Wonrei.

She blushed and wondered sadly weather she would be able to win his love or not, and then cried because she had never known love because she was the type of Mary-Sue who's family was killed when she was very young and was lonely and abused growing up.

Tristessa knew that even though she was beautiful and powerful, she wasn't but she was going to try her best anyway.

**MEANWHILE…**

Kerri was creepy, scary, dark, evil, mysterious, and some times maniacal.

She didn't land out of the portal, she just appeared, luckily right in time to catch her bottle, which said Dufort.

She suddenly knew about him, but acted as if she knew about him her whole life (when in fact she didn't even know much about her own life, it being such a mysterious thing and all. )

Kerri cackled evilly and started moving towards her victim, murdering innocent (plot) bunnies (who also happened to wanna take over the world by being copied and pasted) on her way.

**MEANWHILE…**

Zeki landed outside a school, a bit ruffled, but alright.

A bottle soon found its way into her hand, it said Kiyo.

Zeki opened one of her books that was written on the 3000 lexile(sp?) level in Latin that was translated from ancient Greek.

The magical book, somehow looked just like a spell book, but instead of having spells it had information about Kiyo, her new boyfriend.

In fact, he even went to the school she was standing outside.

**MEANWHILE…**

The nameless mamodo with out any memories landed with a thump. The bottle that appeared in her hand said Zeno.

She knew she didn't have time to embark on a long adventure with him to find her lost memories while falling in love with him; she had to make things quick.

But for a Mary-Sue, that wouldn't be hard, even if she couldn't remember her troubled past.

**MEANWHILE…**

The shadowy figures broke into the Mary-Sue hideout, to find it empty all except for a swirling portal in the middle of the room.

"We're too late." One said, "They've already started."

"We're never too late." Another said, and then spoke directly to this story's reader "Brace yourselves, cause things are about to get hot. _Flaming _hot."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm sure you've figured out from that 'flaming hot' joke who the shadowy figures are, but if you haven't you soon will.

I hope you still like this story.

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Masumi and Apollo Part One

Hello people! Now it is time to find out what each Mary-Sue is doing to win the heart of their guy.

Let's see what Masumi is doing!

**READ…**

Masumi was in front of the big office building for the company Apollo now owned.

She knew if he owned a company, then he would be a grown up, so that meant she had to be as well.

'Good thing I'm perfect!' Masumi thought as she used a transformation spell to turn her into a twenty year old from a thirteen year old.

Masumi usually had light blue hair down just past her shoulders and had blue eyes and a blue dress. Everything about her was blue, not the sad kind of blue, the beautiful kind.

But sometimes, like when she was making flowers bloom, all of her glorious blue would turn into a luscious, light, grassy green.

But since she was now a twenty year old, she couldn't do that anymore. _Way_ too immature.

So she settled for a green, midriff(sp?) tank top, light blue jeans, dirty blonde hair cut short and green shoes, earrings and bracelets.

Though that was not the proper attire to wear into an office building, Masumi didn't care, for she was a Mary-Sue and so was above petty Human World rules.

Masumi strut into the building, tossing her short hair and swaying her hips. When ever a male looked at her, she turned away; blushing and whenever a female saw her, Masumi held her head higher and laughed, covering her mouth in mock discreetness.

This performance lasted Masumi's entire trip up to the top floor of the building where she just _knew_ Apollo was working.

When she pushed open the doors of his office, she came gracefully in, almost as if she was floating, her hair becoming longer than her body as light shown around her.

She sighed.

"Oh, Apollo!"

Then she found that instead of Apollo, some random guy was sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry miss." He said, "You must have the wrong Office Building."

**LATER…**

After her blunder, Masumi was not going to make the mistake of going to the wrong building again.

As she huffed down the sidewalk, her face turned almost red in anger and she had to stop her hair from matching it.

'Grr..." Masumi growled, "How dare that be the wrong office? How dare I make a mistake? Ugh!"

She screamed in annoyance at the sky, which wondered what it had done to deserve the wrath of a Mary-Sue.

Masumi then collected herself. Yelling and complaining was no way for a beautiful, young Sue to behave.

She would rise above that slight miscalculation and find Apollo and have him love her.

And so she searched, tirelessly, every Office, Apartment, or tall building that she could find until she finally reached the right one.

"I'm sorry." a lady at the front desk of the Rops is the Best Company said curtly, "_Apollo_ is on his _lunch_ _break_. Please return _later_."

She smiled falsely and yelled 'NEXT'.

Masumi glared and stomped off and sat down on the steps in front of the Rops is the Best Company building.

If Apollo wasn't here right now, then she would wait.

And wait she did.

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

Apollo walked up the stair and found himself face to face with Masumi.

"Hi." She said, flipping her hair, "Apollo."

"Uh…hi?" Apollo replied, confused as to who the person standing in front of him was and how she knew his name.

"I'm sorry to bother you—"

"Then don't." Apollo cut in, "I have an awful lot of work to do and accidentally spent too much time on lunch so I have to go. Goodbye."

Apollo finished his climb up the stairs and went into the office building, but Masumi would not give up just yet.

"Wait!" she cried.

Apollo turned around.

"I just want to talk to you!" Masumi pleaded.

"Fine, fine..." Apollo agreed, "Follow me to my office."

And so Masumi did, but not before sticking out her tongue at the lady at the front desk.

**IN APOLLO'S OFFICE…**

Apollo's office was very simple, only a desk and a few chairs. It looked barely worked at all. But all attention was drawn away by a massive window on the right side of the room that displayed a view of the nearby mountains, towns, valleys, lakes, rivers and tree.

It was then Masumi knew just how she would win Apollo's heart.

**MEANWHILE…**

The shadowy figures landed in the Human World with a thud.

They simultaneously stepped into the light to reveal seven people (mamodos probably) dressed in Reds, Yellows, Oranges and Blues.

The sun was high over head, blaring down upon them, but then again, some like it hot.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I wonder how long I'm gonna make silly puns about flames…hmm….

Well hope you still like it, Dolly is going to win over Zatch next.

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Dolly and Zatch Part One

Yo! Well now I have eight reviews but I want more! Waaah! Where are my usual people that are supposed to review? You know like Kida Yuki, and Snipersword Rykun? Why did they ditch me? WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Well enough crying, I love you (as friends) reviewers that I have now, like The Living Enigma, Jessesgirl1549, Metalner, and Gentleman Jirachi! Thank you all!

**NOW READ…**

Dolly sat on the jungle gym located on the playground, waiting, just waiting for Zatch to arrive.

She knew he would, she knew all about little Zatch.

But before Zatch arrived, though, Naomi and her gang showed up.

Naomi, who we all know likes to pick on other children saw Dolly as a perfect warm-up to practice beating up Zatch on.

You see with her loose curly, pink hair in pigtails, bright yellow shirt socks and hair ribbons, with a pink hearts on them and pink skirt, shoes a bracelets, Dolly looked to completely harmless and pick-on-able.

"Hey pinky!" Naomi sneered, coming up to where Dolly sat on the jungle gym, "Doncha know this park is off limits to freaks?"

Dolly giggled then said, "Then why are you here, Naomi?"

Naomi gasped, "Who are you, you freak, how do you know me are you some type of freak-o stalker, freak?!"

Dolly decided to use her fists as a response to Naomi's accusation and punched her in the face.

"Stop being such a big bully!" she screamed, "And stop picking on poor Zatch!"

Right on cue, Zatch arrived at the park and witnessed the whole scene, including Naomi running away crying, her group right behind her.

"Wow!" Zatch exclaimed, "You sure took care of that bully Naomi! So what's your name?"

"I'm Dolly!" Dolly said, putting on the most adorable face she could, "And you're Zatch, right?"

"I sure am!" Zatch declared, "So you wanna play together today, I have some other friends coming over later."

"Okay!" Dolly agreed.

And so Zatch and Dolly played, and all was well until Tia and Ponygon showed up.

Dolly had no personal problem with Ponygon, but Tia, she knew, would get in the way of her job.

Everyone knows about Tia's mega-crush on Zatch and if she saw Dolly attempting to gain Zatch's love, she wouldn't take it lightly and probably do what she was known best for, strangle.

So Tia would have to be removed, it couldn't be helped.

"Hi Zatch!" Tia greeted then looked suspiciously at Dolly, "_Who_, might I ask, is _she_?"

Zatch, oblivious to the bitterness in Tia's question, answered, "That's Dolly! She beat up Naomi, the bully!"

"Heh." Tia huffed, "In case you don't remember, I slapped Naomi in the face just a few days ago."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Zatch laughed, "That day was kinda _beeping_ eventful…"

Tia glared at Dolly, Dolly smiled smugly at Tia. The conflict between them was immediate.

"_So_," Tia began, addressing Dolly, "It seems you're _new_ here, where are you _from_?"

"Oh, just somewhere unimportant." Dolly said.

"Oh, I understand, _Dolly_." Tia said, grinding her teeth at Dolly's insincere smile.

"_Tia_." Dolly replied, which wasn't much of a response.

"_Dolly_."

"_Tia."_

"_Dolly."_

"_Tia."_

"Zatch!" Zatch exclaimed, trying to break the ice that was constantly getting thicker.

"Well. I have somewhere to be." Dolly said, and trotted off, slightly brushing against Zatch.

"See you tomorrow, Dolly!" Zatch yelled after her, waving.

"Oh you will…" Dolly muttered to herself.

**LATER…**

Dolly was at the Takamine's residence and was surprised to see Zeki (you'll find out about her soon) also living in the house, but acted like she had never seen the intelligent girl before and continued to explain her sob story to Mrs. Takamine's about how she met Zatch at the park, but she had nowhere to go.

Mrs. Takamine was a very caring woman and so of course agreed to let more people in to her household.

"Oh Zatch will just be thrilled to have another friend around!" Mrs. Takamine smiled, while cooking, "He'll be home soon! Oh I just love having guests!"

Soon, Mrs. Takamine's prediction came true and Zatch burst in the door with Ponygon and he, Dolly, Ponygon, Kiyo, Zeki, and Mrs. Takamine all sat down to a dinner of yellowtail.

Afterwards, Zatch decided he wanted to watch the Praying Mantis Joe marathon that lasted all night.

"No way." Kiyo groaned, "That's a stupid guy in a costume who tried to sue Folgore! No one else wants to watch that garbage."

Dolly immediately came to Zatch's defense, even though she had no idea what the show actually was and thought that she probably wouldn't like it if she did.

"_I_ like Decaying Atlantis Flow" she said, getting the title wrong.

"Decaying Atlantis Flow?" Kiyo asked, clearly confused, "I thought it was Praying Mantis Joe."

"That's what I said." Dolly said and sat down in front of the T.V. next to Zatch.

Dolly and Zatch wasted the night away together, finding out that they had more in common than The Sanin and Team Seven.

Of course, every interest Dolly said she shared with Zatch was just lies.

Finally, both being little kids, they fell asleep. Well Zatch did, Dolly stayed awake in front of the T.V. planning.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

By tomorrow morning, Dolly had her plan all figured out.

Now it was just time to put it into action.

When Dolly saw Mrs. Takamine was up, she told her that she would be at the park and back in time for breakfast, in thirty minutes.

Then she scurried to the park, leaving one of her pink shoes in the midst of the wood chips, and jumped down into the river nearby.

Soon enough, she heard voices calling her.

"DOLLY! DOLLY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Since she was perfect, Dolly could tell that Kiyo, his mom, Ponygon and Zatch were searching for her.

Zeki wasn't among them, but Dolly didn't care. Zeki was the smart one and probably had a reason for disappearing.

Zatch, as Dolly had planned, was the first to look in the river to see is she was in there.

When Zatch peered over the edge, Dolly used her earth spell (she was an elemental mamodo with all the elements under her command) to make Zatch topple over into the raging river below.

He attempted to cry out, but was muffled by the roar of the rushing water.

Now was Dolly's chance.

She jumped into the river from behind a tree she was patiently hiding behind, and using her water element spell, she parted the river and calmly ran in and dragged Zatch to shore.

"Zatch! Zatch!" she cried, while punching Zatch's stomach to remove water, "Speak to me!"

Zatch opened his eyes and jumped up.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE! THANK YOU!" Zatch exclaimed, "I tried to swim but somehow I couldn't, I'm normally a good swimmer, though."

Dolly couldn't help but chuckle, for it was her water magic that made the river so un-swim-able.

"All I care about is your safety." Dolly said sweetly, "You're the best friend I've ever had, even though we just met yesterday."

"Aww, that's really nice of you to say." Zatch replied, "But why didn't you just tell me you needed a place to live? I mean asking my mom was good too, but why didn't you tell me?"

Dolly was glad that Zatch wasn't the brightest light and had no idea that it wasn't normal for people to know people's moms if they weren't introduced.

"Well…" Dolly began, making herself look shy, embarrassed and cute all at once, "I was too embarrassed I was afraid you wouldn't like me…"

"Well luckily I'm not like that." Zatch declared, oblivious to the flaw in Dolly's statement, "Let's go find the others."

Zatch and Dolly skipped off together to find Kiyo, his mom, and Ponygon.

Everything was going perfectly for the perfect Mary-Sue, Dolly.

**MEANWHILE…**

The seven people dressed in red, yellow and orange, formally known as the shadowy figures, split up.

All went their separate ways, after their separate targets: The Mary-Sues.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well yeah, you know the drill…

**REVIEW!**


	5. Kana and Brago Part One

Hello you all, what's up? Today were gonna see what Kana does to win Brago's heart. You all say it's impossible, improbable, undoable, but I say that this is fanfiction! (And besides, Sherry's done it like 50 times.)

**READ! **

Kana was the strongest and the best fighter of all her Mary-Sue counterparts. She could beat up ten mamodo at once without out even using her spells.

Kana knew that Brago was the best fighter of the mamodos in the battle for king, but was weak compared to her, since she was a Mary-Sue and perfect.

Still, she decided, the only way to win his respect, and ultimately his love, would be through battle and Kana liked to fight.

Brago and Sherry, who are normally portrayed as spending endless amount of time at Sherry's Mansion, were traveling in Scotland.

They were searching for the elusive Bagpipe Book Owner, who wore a kilt, and his mamodo who wasn't nearly as strange or important enough to describe. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything.)

They had finally stopped to rest at a hotel and mourn the loss of the butler who had died falling off a cliff.

"I'm going to go eat." Sherry said.

"Ok. You're weak, Sherry." Brago replied, "I'm going to go catch fish."

"Ok." Sherry responded and left the hotel room to go get food.

"Ok." Brago said, even though Sherry had left, and he jumped out the window, flew to a nearby river and dived in so he could get fish.

Little did he know that Kana was hiding behind a tree, waiting to strike.

It was only after Brago had eaten, that he realized he was sensing another mamodo.

"Who's there?" he asked, "Come out from behind that tree."

"Fine, fine." Kana laughed, "Took you long enough."

"I was eating." Brago explained.

"Oh yeah, I noticed." Kana said, "Big appetite. Do you have any of that left…?"

Before Brago could answer, Kana grabbed the skeleton of a fish and gobbled it down in one bite.

Brago wasn't impressed.

"So what do you want?" he asked, "Did you come all this way to get beaten or have you been fleeing another enemy?"

Kana chuckled, sneering and tilting her head so as to look cocky, thinking Brago would think she was hot.

"Heh." She laughed, "You're the one who's gonna be beaten when I'm through with you, but too make it fair, I'll let you get you're Book Owner and come back. Hopefully you won't run away."

Brago growled and said, "I don't require a Book Owner to defeat you right here."

"Ok then, let's fight!" Kana declared battle; she had been expecting this answer, "No spells."

Kana was quick, every punch or kick Brago tried to throw at her, were too slow to hit.

She made sure to emphasize that fact.

But Brago wasn't weak or stupid, he saw the game Kana was playing and stopped aiming at her directly and instead he knocked down a tree that narrowly missed her.

But Kana was weak or stupid either, she was a Mary-Sue, and so had some tricks of her own.

She punched Brago and when he dodged it, she was able to kick where he was going to be.

The fight went on, similar to how I've describe, but every now and then Kana would let Brago get an attack in to make sure he didn't figure out she was perfect.

Finally after awhile, Kana decided to put an end to this.

"You know." She said, breathing like she was tired when she actually wasn't, "This could go on forever. Neither of us have Spell Books around or Book Owners to worry about. No way to end it."

"Humph." Brago replied, "Looks like your trying to end it. Getting tired?"

"Not just yet." Kana grinned, folding her arms, "But this fight is getting old." She yawned the continued, "I think I might just leave and look for a stronger opponent…"

"You mean run away?" he shot back, Brago wasn't going to drop his pride yet, "Why don't we get our Book Owners and have a real fight?"

"Don't have one." Kana explained.

Brago raised a non existent eyebrow.

"Don't need one." Kana explained further.

Brago still didn't understand. (All brawn and no brain, eh?)

"_Someone_ left there intelligence back in the Mamodo World." Kana sighed, "Let me _show_ you."

Kana used one of her weaker, yet super powerful spells, it was an explosion spell.

She demonstrated it on a lizard. She made it blow up from the inside. (Poor lizard.)

Now, Brago was almost impressed, but assumed cheating.

"Your Book Owner is probably hiding around somewhere, whispering the spell." He said.

"That's not true." Kana responded, "But if thinking that makes you feel better than by all means think that."

Brago rolled his eyes and said "hn."

"I'm not in the battle." Kana groaned, "I don't need a book owner. I just snuck in to the Human World for a bit of fun."

"When I'm king, I'll make sure the portals are more heavily guarded." Brago decided.

"You, King?" Kana laughed, "You're going to need help. A lot of help."

"And I suppose you're the one to help me." Brago said.

"Exactly." Kana agreed, "You won't even need your weak little human. I can teach you to use your powers with out her. I can even read your book."

Though most of what Kana said was lies, Brago was still interested.

The only thing he didn't like was Kana calling Sherry weak. Only he could do that and besides, he thought, she was strong for a human.

But, she probably wasn't as strong as Kana.

And then Brago had the most brilliant idea.

"You can help me." He said, pretending to be indifferent, "But I get to keep my Book Owner. Then my team will have three people, and I'll win."

Kana didn't like this plan. With Sherry around, how could she get close to Brago?

She would have to deal with Sherry and then help Brago.

"Ok." Kana said, "But first I have to go take care of something."

"Fine. Whatever." Brago said, "Just be at the city limits at 7:00 because that's when we leave. "

"Fine." Kana said and rushed away, leaving Brago standing.

Kana knew exactly where Sherry was. She was eating at a five star restaurant down town.

Kana crept into the restaurant and hid in the bathroom. When Sherry came in, she grabbed her and stuffed her, bound and gagged, in a broom closet and the stole a her Spell Book.

Then she took off to go meet Brago.

"Where's Sherry?" Kana asked him.

Brago looked surprised that Kana knew his Book Owner's name, but didn't think much of it.

"I don't know." He answered, "She wasn't at the hotel. And when we got her I told her Seven o' clock."

"Maybe she doesn't want to help you anymore." Kana decided.

"But we had a deal." Brago said, "I helped her get her friend, she helps me become king."

"Well you know humans, they're all liars." Kana said, and then took out Brago's book from Hammerspace, "Hey, I found this Spell Book in the trash can, but I didn't want to burn it, incase it was yours."

"That is mine." Brago exclaimed, snatching it from Kana, "Why would it be in the trash can?"

"I don't know." Kana lied, "But it seems that Sherry's ditched you for good. Let's leave."

And so they left, leaving Sherry suffocating in a closet, but not for long….

**MEANWHILE…**

One person dressed in a red shirt and orange pants unlocked the broom closet in a certain five star restaurant, finding Sherry.

"If you're not too tied up at the moment," The red shirt person began, and earned a glare from Sherry at the stupid joke he had made, "I can help you get out of there."

Sherry nodded her head and was untied.

"Who did this to you?" the red shirt person asked.

"Some girl with short black hair and red eyes," Sherry described, "She was also all dressed in black and red, too."

The red shirt person immediately recognized the description as Kana, the Mary-Sue.

"I know that person." He said, "I'm Fire, and I'm in a group called The Flamers. We're here to stop people like the one who attacked you. Those people are Mary-Sues and they are here to seduce unsuspecting males and capture their love in bottles so they can use it to take over the Mamodo World."

Sherry normally wouldn't believe a tale like that, but after being in the battle for king for awhile, she knew there was no end to strange occurrences.

"The Mary-Sue, named Kana." Fire began, "Just left the city with Brago, after tricking him into believing you threw his book in the trash. I'm going to go after them, do you want to help?"

Yes!" Sherry declared.

"Then we have no time to lose." Fire said, "Now let's go."

And so they left in pursuit of the Mary-Sue.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok, well now the Flamers are coming after the Mary-Sues.

REVIEW!


	6. Tristessa and Wonrei Part One

Hello people, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I will today. I saw Hairspray on Monday (who sees a movie on Monday?) And it was hilarious! But that doesn't matter.

**READ! **

Tristessa recounted the gory detail of her families murder that she believed was all her fault. When she had decided that if she had just disobeyed her mother and hadn't gone to school that day, then she (as a six year old) would have been able to stop the murders.

She cried for about a half an hour, then brushed away her tears and decided to go find Wonrei.

From her Mary-Sue instinct, Tristessa found that Wonrei was on a farm with his Book Owners grandparents.

"Oh, no!" she sobbed, "He already has a girlfriend. What will I do now?"

And with that she burst into tears again, until, ten minutes later, she formulated a plan.

She used her magic power to poof herself all the way to where Wonrei was, and then hid behind a tree.

She fixed her long, light green hair so it flowed around everywhere in waves and whipped all the dust off her matching dress.

Then she fell to the ground, pretending to faint.

"Help! Oh help!" she called, before she hit the ground, "Help me!"

Wonrei ran up and yelled for Li-en and her grandparents to come. When they arrived, the group made a circle around Tristessa's body and started discussing what to do.

"We should help her." Li-en said, not knowing that that would be her demise.

"But we don't have enough room." Li-en's grandmother said.

"Li-en can stay in my room." Wonrei suggested.

"No." Li-en's grandpa stated firmly, "There will be none of that."

"Then what should we do?" Li-en asked.

"Wake her up and send her on her way." The grandpa said.

Tristessa, who was secretly listening to the conversation about her, didn't like what she was hearing. So she pretended to wake up and get to her feet.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out." Li-en said, "Are you ok?"

"I guess so." Tristessa replied, "Where is this place?"

"Japan." The grandmother answered. (Li-en is Chinese but she was sent to be with her grandparents in Japan)

"Why are you here?" the grandpa asked sternly, still in a bad mood from Wonrei's suggestion.

"I don't know…" Tristessa lied.

"Well it's best you go home, now." The grandma said.

"But I don't have anywhere to go home to!" Tristessa sobbed, "I'm all alone."

The group looked at her strangely, but Li-en, not knowing what this girl was, said:

"You can stay. She can be in my room."

The others nodded in agreement having nothing else to say.

So Tristessa moved into Li-en's room on a spare bed.

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Tristessa decided to get Li-en out of the way.

She used the telephone to call a pimp and tell him that he would have a new…

Wait, I don't think that's appropriate for the story.

So instead, she called Li-en's dad's gang and said that she was dumped by Wonrei who abused her and needed to be picked up.

Then she tied up Li-en before Li-en woke up and brought her outside, whereupon the gang members showed up and took Li-en away.

Then Tristessa wrote a note saying:

_Dear Family and Wonrei,_

_I don't love Wonrei. He is Ugly. His hair is too long and he has no…never mind. _

_I don't like you either, grandpa. You are old and smell funny and you never let me do anything. You're just like my dad. _

_And grandma, why did you marry grandpa. I bet's he's a eunuch just like Wonrei. You must be a ho. _

_From, _

_Li-en. _

Then Tristessa went to sleep, leaving the note on Li-en's bed and acted like nothing had happened.

The next day, she woke up, grabbed the note, and started crying.

Soon everyone came to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Wonrei asked, then when he realized Li-en wasn't there he asked, "Where's Li-en."

"I don't know." Tristessa lied, "Look at the note."

Wonrei and Lie-en's grandparents read the note and started crying.

"How could she say something like that?" the grandma sobbed.

"How dare her!" the grandpa shouted.

"I thought she loved me!" Wonrei cried.

"I didn't know her well but she seemed so nice…" Tristessa cried.

That whole day everyone mourned, until Wonrei packed his bags and declared he was going to look for Li-en.

Tristessa decided to use this to her advantage.

"Um…I'd like to come with you." She said, "I don't belong in this house and you people have been so kind to me and I want to repay you by helping to find Li-en."

Everyone just shrugged, but Tristessa knew exactly what she would do to get Wonrei to love her.

MEANWHILE…

An over turned truck had fallen by the side of a long, country dirt road. A city loomed in the distance, fields of corn and other crops laid to the side.

The some gang members of the Chinese Mafia were knocked out and lying down next to their vehicle.

Li-en, who was now untied, was having a conversation with some one dressed in orange, and black.

"Thank you for helping me." She said, "What can I do to repay you."

"You can help me." The orange shirt person replied, "My name is Coal, I'm with a group called the Flamers and I'm going after the girl, Tristessa, who did this to you. She wants to steal Wonrei away from you."

Li-en glared then decided, "Ok, I'll help."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ok, soon the Flamers will make their move, but for now…

**REVIEW!!**


	7. The Early Flame or Dufort and Kerri

Hello readers, today we will see how Kerri gets Dufort to love her.

Sadly, I don't know much about Dufort except he's a physic and stuff. I'll check Wikipedia or something…

**READ!**

Dufort and Zeno were just lurking…

They were hanging around waiting for the right time to start all that Faudo business.

Zeno had decided that today was not the day and so they had to lurk a little longer.

Then, Zeno decided that he would go away into the nearby mountains to terrorize little bunnies (and also for the sake of the story.)

Dufort didn't really care what Zeno did, so he just shrugged at sat down on a rock to wait.

After Zeno was gone for awhile, Dufort decided that waiting around was ridiculous, so he decided to go look for Zeno.

Little did he know that Kerri was hiding behind a tree.

"Heheheh." She chuckled evilly, "I'll make him go the wrong way!"

Kerri used her power of illusion to make the direction Dufort was walking in the wrong one.

After she made him trek around the forest at the foot of the mountain in circles for awhile, Kerri decided to make her move.

"Hi" she said seductively, coming out from behind a tree.

Dufort just looked at her.

"Are you lost?" Kerri asked.

Dufort kept looking at her.

"Well if you are…" Kerri began, flipping her dark red hair, "I can help you."

Dufort looked mildly interested.

"But you know…" Kerri continued, "You'll have to give me something in return…"

"What would that be?" Dufort finally spoke.

"Oh!" Kerri giggled, "We'll see about that later, now where do you want to go?"

"To find someone." Dufort muttered.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Kerri pried.

"A friend." Dufort answered.

"Alright, alright." Kerri laughed, "If you don't want to tell me…"

"Just help me to find away back to a rock I was sitting at." Dufort said, "I know you know where that is."

"And how would I know that?" Kerri asked.

"It's because of you that I'm lost, isn't it." Dufort said, "You're a Mamodo."

"How did you know!?" Kerri asked, surprised.

"I'm a physic." Dufort explained, "And also, I was warned."

Kerri was getting worried; she started backing up, as Dufort walked closer and closer to her.

She bumped into a tree and found she had nowhere to run now.

That's when a Flamer stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in mainly blue and a little white.

"Well, well, well." She laughed, "If it isn't Kerri, the Mary-Sue. It's too bad you won't be able to seduce any men today. Heheheh, instead I'm going to capture you and bring you back to Flame."

"Who's Flame?" Kerri growled.

"Heh." The blue girl sneered, "You'll see when you get there. All I'm gonna tell you is that you're gonna get burned."

And with that she tied Kerri up and teleported back to the Flamer's Human World Base.

**AT THE BASE…**

The building was totally red, with orange painted flames and actual fire lining the walls, but never burning them.

A shadowy figure sat in a throne made of white flames, as you probably guessed, he was Flame, the leader of the Flamers.

"I see you're early as usual, Blue Fire." Flame said, "Good work."

"It's nothing." Blue Fire replied, "Where's White Fire, he's usually faster than me."

"White Fire has a special task to complete." Flame explained, "He isn't going after Mary-Sues. He's going after something much more elusive."

"I see…" Blue Fire said, "And what might that elusive thing be?"

"Gary Stus…" Flame said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but that's all there is to say.

SO JUST REVIEW!!


	8. Zeki and Kiyo, No Part Two

Ok, people, this is about Zeki! The super smart Mary-Sue! This is back when Dolly was with Zatch, just so you know.

**READ…**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, a light breeze blew and birds sung from the flowering trees.

But usually, such on days like this, children are unable to enjoy the nice weather and are instead stuck inside, spelling words and doing math they might never need.

It was one of those such days, and Kiyo was stuck in school.

"The answer is seven B over five." Kiyo said bored-ly and sat down in his desk, next to an empty one.

"That is correct." The teacher said and started to write down the next problem when a nock was heard on the door.

All the students turned to look. It wasn't often that something out of the ordinary happened in class and they weren't going to miss a minute, even if it was just someone coming in the class room.

The teacher crossed the room to the door and opened it. In stepped a girl, young for the class she was walking into, with purple hair in a short pony-tail, bangs and uniform and giant circular glasses.

"Why if it isn't the exchange student from Mamodia." The teacher exclaimed, "Students, this is Zeki. She skipped the sixth and seventh grade, so she's only twelve, but I tell you she is a genius! Her test scores are off the charts."

The students groaned. They last thing they needed was another know it all that made them look dumb.

"Zeki, why don't you go sit down next to Kiyo." The teacher said to Zeki and then started talking to Kiyo, "Kiyo, raise your hand so Zeki can find you, you'll enjoy sitting next to her, she may be even smarter than you!"

Zeki sat down next to Kiyo, a bit timidly and Kiyo doubted that any _girl_ could be smarter than him.

Class continued and Zeki passed a note to Kiyo.

It read: _This is far too easy. I do not understand why I should attend school if I am not going to learn anything. _

Kiyo laughed, and then passed the note back with his response: _Been there, done that. Don't skip school. I ended up with a little boy who runs around naked and eats raw fish crashing through my window never to leave me in peace again. Who knows what will happen to you? _

Zeki read the reply, and laughed, though she already knew everything about Kiyo including his little mamodo friend, Zatch. It was kinda of laughable.

But the teacher didn't find anything funny.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked, "Did I make a mistake putting two intellectuals together? Are you passing notes?"

"No!" Kiyo and Zeki exclaimed, but it was too late. The teacher saw the notes.

(And so did the class, their eyes were glued to scene not having much excitement in a day since the two little kids Kiyo knows and the horse/sheep came in cursing.)

"Give me the note." The teacher said, snatching it, "Why don't you kids use text messages for gods sake, it's the 21st century! Now I will read it aloud!"

Kiyo was embarrassed, but luckily _he_ hadn't said anything bad on it, Zeki on the other hand…

Zeki used her magic to take the note from the teacher's hands and levitate it high in the air, so the teacher couldn't get it.

The whole class roared with laughed.

"Are you doing this?" Kiyo asked her, she only smiled.

The notes began to fly around the room, with the teacher after it trying to catch it.

"COME BACK HERE YOU INFERNAL NOTE!" he shouted and jumped up on desks to further his pursuit.

Finally, Zeki let him get it, but she had other plans.

Suddenly, the note spoke.

"What? What?" it asked, "I don't have good hearing! What did you call me? Inflammable? That's not true! I am flammable!"

And with that, the note burst into flames, right in the teacher's grasp.

"Whoa!" the teacher cried, jumping back and dropping the note.

Sadly, he was on a desk so when he jumped back, he fell down and gave the students something more to laugh about.

And just when the teacher was about to punish everyone, the bell rang and all the students ran out as fast as they could, some even resorting to jumping out windows!

**AFTER CLASS**

"Wow!" Kiyo said, in a mildly excited voice that betrayed his inside feelings, "How did you do that?"

"Levitation." Zeki said, "In Mamodia, all children learn it when they are very young."

"But the fire!?" Kiyo asked.

"That's only just mutating the atoms until they turn into fire." Zeki explained.

Kiyo then just started to put two and two together. If Zeki came from a place called Mamodia, and that sounded like mamodo, and she had super powers, then, maybe…just maybe, Zeki was…

She was…

Was…

Zeki was…a foreigner!

That's right; there was just something about Zeki that made the normally smart Kiyo, an idiot.

Now it was time for Zeki to put her plan into action, she had already earned Kiyo's trust now she need to get close to him.

"Oh my gosh!" Zeki shouted.

"What?" Kiyo asked.

"I have to go by food!" Zeki said.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"Because when I came here I got messed up by the time schedule and had to rush to school and couldn't get any food!" Zeki lied, "And oh no!"

"What?" Kiyo questioned.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" Zeki cried.

"That's ok." Kiyo said, giving the response Zeki had expected, "You can stay with me at my house. There's a guest room and my mom's a good cook, she'll make dinner."

"Ok. Thank you Kiyo." Zeki said, "You're so nice."

**LATER…**

Everyone had gone to sleep, except for Zatch and Dolly who were watching TV all night.

Zeki was in the guest room sleeping, holding on to her bottle like a teddy bear, and dreaming of when she would have Kiyo's love inside it.

Two Flamers melted the glass in the window silently and crawled through the hole.

"There she is." One said, "Go get her, Bella."

"No way." Bella said, "She's a Sue. I don't wanna touch her. Besides, there are other Mary-Sues that I'd like to destroy!"

"Fine. Whatever." The other said, "I'll get her."

The Flamer crept over to where Zeki was sleeping and put her into a garbage bag.

"Right where she belongs." He said.

"Now it's time to take out the trash." Bella said, "And you know what happens to garbage like this, Smoke?"

"What?" Smoke asked, jokingly, knowing full well the answer.

"It gets burned." Bella explained.

And the two flamers laughed and laughed and laughed as they dragged a heavy sleeping Zeki away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok, well I put Bella in. Does anyone else wanna be in?

**REVIEW!**


	9. Zeno and Nameless, No Part Two Either

Ok everyone, this is the ninth chapter. We're going to see how Zeno deals with his Mary-Sue while Dufort is busy being harassed by Kerri.

But sadly, I know almost nothing about Zeno except for he wants a Bao spell and doesn't like Zatch because their dad was nicer to Zatch and made Zeno train hard while Zatch got to play around AND have the Bao spell.

I wasn't sure what Metalner meant by Blue and Mac both saying they wanted to be a Flamer. The rule (that I made up just now) is one flamer per person and since there are Blues and Macs running around in a lot of stories so I'll just call Metalner's Flamer Metalner. Like it or not.

**READ! **

Zeno had just climbed to the very top of the mountain to hang out. He told his Book Owner, Dufort, that he was going to train, but instead he was just going to yell at the top of his lungs about hating Zatch in a place where no one would hear him.

Or so he thought.

While Zeno was busy shouting to the high heavens about how Zatch would die a slow and agonizing death at his hands, a nameless Mary-Sue hid behind a tree, watching and waiting.

She had no memory, no name, and no control over her unfathomable and supreme powers.

The typical case, just waiting for some tough bad guy who wanted to use her power, to fall in love with her.

But this time she wasn't here for nothing. She needed to obtain love from some one more evil than Zofis. (But less ugly)

Before Nameless could stop herself, she displayed her position behind the tree by accidentally attacking Zeno.

He flew across the mountain path, making leaves fly up in the wind, until he smacked right into a tree.

"Hey!" he shouted, standing up, "Who dares attack the great Zeno future master of the Bao?"

"Sorry!" Nameless cried, running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You think that weak hit would affect me?" Zeno spat, "What's you're problem? You wanna fight?"

"No…I can't" Nameless said, sadly, and then cut to the chase, "I can't control my powers."

"Humph." Zeno said, "Why not? You seem strong enough…"

"I guess I am…but I don't know." Nameless responded, "I lost my memories and so I don't remember how to control it."

"You're a mamodo, right?" Zeno asked, "Why don't you have a Book Owner?"

"I don't know…" Nameless answered, "But I don't seem to need one. All I need is somewhere to go…"

A plan began to formulate in Zeno's head, just as the Nameless mamodo wanted it too.

Zeno thought that if he could get this girl to come with him, he could control her power and she could fight with him and he wouldn't even need Faudo, who ever he was.

"You can come with me." Zeno said, "My Book Owner and I are going to fight. You can help me win the battle for king."

"Ok." The nameless mamodo agreed, this is what she had hoped for all along.

"Now let's go find my Book Owner…" Zeno said and just when he was about to start walking, a whole circle of Flamers surrounded them.

"Mary-Sue, you are coming with me!" all of them said at once, the looked at one another, shocked.

"What are _you all_ doing here?" a flamer in red exclaimed, pointing at the two other Flamers.

"I should be asking you that, _Metalner_." A flamer, wearing red and yellow sneered, "You're not even supposed to _be_ here."

"Neither is Bella but she just got a Mary-Sue!" Metalner complained, "I wanted to have some fun too."

The red and yellow Flamer snorted, and flipped her hair, "Heh. I hate people like you. Normal writers who only Flame once and a while. You've got to be a hardcore Flamer or nothing. You're just a n00b! Same with that Bella girl."

"But she's with Smoke, Bash." The third Flamer said, "Bella can't be that bad if Smoke let's her help and Flame hired her as well as Metalner so they can't just n00bs."

"You're just a n00b lover, Ash." Bash replied, "In fact, you're not more n00b yourself."

"And you're nothing more than a troll." Ash shot back, "All you do is bother n00bs and terrorize chatrooms, I didn't think Mary-Sues were your thing."

Before Bash could say anything in return, Metalner spoke up.

"While you were arguing over me, the Mary Sue escaped!" he said.

"No!" Bash and Ash shouted and ran away after Nameless.

Just as Metalner was about to do the same, Zeno stopped him.

"Don't go after her!" he exclaimed, "She was going to make me king!"

"Don't you know who she is?" Metalner asked, "She's a Mary-Sue the force unsuspecting guys to fall in love with them and then perform dun, dun, dun, dun CANNON-RAPE!"

Zeno gasped, and then fainted into dreams of dying Zatch's.

Metalner joined the chase of the nameless mamodo.

**LATER…**

The three Flamers looked high and low, near and far but there was no sign of the nameless Mary-Sue.

"This is ridiculous!" Bash panted, falling down from lack of breath.

"Where could she be?" Ash wondered.

"I know!" Metalner realized, "She came to win Zeno's love at all costs, so where else would she be?"

"WITH ZENO!" Ash and Bash exclaimed, standing up.

And so the Flamers ran back to where Zeno was and sure enough, for Nameless kneeling over his fainted body, trying desperately to wake him.

They snuck up on her, not wanting to start another chase scene and grabbed Nameless and stuffed her in a sack Ash had just happened to be carrying.

Then Metalner, Ash and Bash all took the Mary-Sue back to the Flamer's base.

**AT THE BASE…**

"Very good." Flame said, "Now I have three Mary-Sues caught."

Smoke, Bella, Blue Fire, Metalner, Ash and Bash all stood before their leader, waiting for him to continue.

"Blue Fire and Smoke." Flame began, "I want you two to find Coal and Fire then lead the attack on the rest of the Mary-Sues. Ash, and Bash, watch the captured Mary-Sues and make sure they don't escape. And as for you, Bella and Metalner, I want you to go into the Mamodo World and find White Fire and assist him on his quest to find and obtain the Gary-Stus."

Everyone gasped. Why was such a task being given to the 'n00bs' of the group?

Bash was the most appalled of all, "Why send them? They're _n00bs_. I'm meaner than them, Smoke's stronger and Blue Fire's quicker than them, so why not send one of us?"

"Because I need your strength here, against the Mary-Sues." Flame explained, "Besides, these so called '_n00bs'_ may be stronger than you think. Metalner was the one who figured out that the nameless Mary-Sue would be back with Zeno and Smoke says that Bella's powerful and makes funny jokes about Mary-Sues."

"But!" Bash protested.

"Are you mistrusting my judgement?" Flame asked menacingly, "I know what you used to be!"

Bash held her head in shame, "I'm sorry, you're the boss and so are correct."

"Good." Flame said, "Now everyone, go and do you're tasks."

Blue Fire and Smoke left the room to go lead the attack on the Mary-Sues, Ash and Bash went to guard the three Sues in custody and Metalner and Bell just stood their, unsure of how to perform their job.

"Uh…how exactly do we get to the Mamodo World?" Bella asked, "And what exactly are Gary-Stus?"

"I'll open a portal for you." Flame said, standing up from his fiery thrown and effortlessly opening a portal, "As for the Gary Stus, you'll find out about them later…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well yeah! You've read the story, now you know what you need to do next:

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Masumi and Apollo, Part Two

Ok this one is where you see what else happens to Masumi, the way too beautiful Mary-Sue who changed her age.

**READ**

"That window…" Masumi stared, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Apollo agreed, "There's so much out there that I can never get to because I have work to do, people to see. Speaking of people, what did you have to say to me?"

Masumi turned her head from the giant window to face Apollo.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Huh?" Apollo muttered, "I have absolutely no idea who you are."

"I'm a…a…" Masumi paused to cause suspense, "I'm a VACATION PLANNER! I plan vacations for all the big business bosses and tycoons. Long vacations."

Apollo couldn't help but get excited, he hated being in the office and loved vacations. Long vacations.

"Ok! Sign me up!" He exclaimed, grabbing his check book, "How much is this gonna cost?"

"For you, it will be absolutely free." Masumi giggled, "Now do you want a trip around the world or a trip around the earth?"

**LATER…**

Apollo was at his giant mansion house (he's rich because he has a company) in his room packing his stuff for his trip around the world.

Suddenly, Coal, Fire, Sherry and Li-en barged in his open window.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "What's the big idea…wait aren't you Li-en from the Zofis fight?"

Sherry almost exploded at Zofis's name, but kept calm so Li-en could answer.

"Yes." Li-en said, "I'm Li-en."

"Where's Wonrei?" Apollo asked, "Who are those people? Why are you breaking into my house and not the apartment I used before?"

"Wonrei has been tricked by a Mary-Sue." Li-en began, "You are being tricked to! The vacation planner you met is a mamodo! And she is Mary-Sue bent on winning you love so she can use it to take over the Mamodo World!"

"Woah!" Apollo shouted.

"And," Coal continued, "There are other Mary-Sues as well trying to get innocent people to fall head over heels for them. Whatever you do, don't go on that vacation. Instead come with us and let's put a stop to all this mess!"

"Ok." Apollo agreed, knowing if he was off fighting Mary-Sues then he wouldn't be stuck in the office all day.

**LATER…**

Masumi was sitting outside in the park, feeling very proud of herself.

All she would need to do to create the vacation was mess up a few airplane tickets and get hotel rooms for free.

Nothing a Mary-Sue couldn't do.

Just then, out of the bushes, Apollo, Coal, Fire, Li-en and Sherry appeared and surrounded Masumi!

"No!" She cried out, "How could I have been caught! I didn't even know the Flamers were in the Human World!"

"Well we are." Fire laughed, "And you're going to come with us."

Masumi was stuffed into a sack so that only her head was outside. Then Masumi noticed Apollo.

"No, Apollo!" She called as she was being dragged away by the Flamers, "Don't let them do this to me! I gave you a free vacation!"

"No, you tried to steal my love so you can take over the Mamodo World." Apollo said, "And it turns out you're only thirteen and I'm not like Michael Jackson! I don't like kids."

"Waaah!" Masumi cried, turning back into her 13 year old form, but then her face was stuffed into the bag as well because the crying was getting annoying.

The group teleported back to the Flamer's base.

Flame was sitting in the room alone, the others having left to do their jobs.

"Good, you're back Coal and Fire." He said, "Did you get any Mary-Sues?"

"One." Coal said, pointing at the bag, "This one's Masumi. That means there are only Tristessa, Kana and Dolly to go."

"Good." Flame said, "Now you have to go and get them. Wait a minute, why are there humans here?"

"They are humans that suffered because of the evil Sues." Fire explained, "They want to help."

"Well that's helpful." Flame said, "Now I want all of you to go, find Blue Fire and Smoke who went looking for you, Coal and Fire and get the rest of the Sues. Your human friends can help."

"Ok!" Everyone exclaimed.

**LATER…**

"Ok." Coal said, "So what Mary-Sue should we go after first?"

"Brago!"

"Wonrei!"

Li-en and Sherry both shouted their mamodos names at the same time.

"Grr…" Sherry growled.

"Grr…" Li-en growled.

"We should go after Brago because his name comes first in the alphabet!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Well my name comes before your name so, I should choose and I say we go after Wonrei!" Li-en declared.

"That's not fair!" Sherry shouted.

"You're not fair!" Li-en shouted.

"Your dad's a mafia boss!" Sherry yelled.

"Well your mom's a (female dog)!" Li-en yelled.

"Well the only reason you go out with Wonrei is because you can't get another boyfriend!" Sherry insulted.

"Well you don't even have a boyfriend!" Li-en insulted, "You have a girlfriend!"

"No I don't!" Sherry said, "Koko is my friend and only my friend, as a friend! And I could get ten more boyfriends then you! I could I could!"

"No you can't!" Li-en said.

And so the argument went on for a while until…

"SHUT UP!" Apollo shouted, "Wasn't there another Mary-Sue, let's go after her, so neither of you are first."

"NO!" Sherry and Li-en screamed.

"So," Coal began, facing the readers, "Who do you think should go first? Sherry or Li-en? Tell Hannah in your review."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

You heard the Flamer, tell me in your review who should go first.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Tristessa and Wonrei, Part Two

Okay, well I'm finally deciding to update this. I wonder if anyone will read and review it.

**READ!**

Metalner and Bella trekked through on of the many deep forests in the Mamodo World. It had been three days since they had set out to find White Fire and the Gary-Stus.

"We'll never find anyone in here!" Bella complained, " The forest is too dense!"

"Yeah." Metalner agreed, "We don't even know what White Fire looks like!"

"Or what a Gary-Stu is." Bella continued.

"This'll never work, and everyone will think we're a bunch of n00bs!" Metalner finished.

"Beep this!" they both exclaimed.

Suddenly out of the bushes, someone appeared.

"Whoa…" Metalner said, "Who are you?"

"I was wondering the same thing." The person said, "I've been following you and listening to you talk. How do you know about the Gary-Stus?"

"Were with the flamers!" Bella declared proudly, "Were out to get them so something can happen that will get rid of the Mary-Sues!"

"Oh, really." The person said, "Well then come with me, I think I can help you…"

So Metalner and Bella eagerly followed.

**MEANWHILE**

"Brago!"

"Wonrei!"

"Brago!"

"Wonrei!"

Sherry and Li-en were still at it when Apollo ran up.

"The reviews have spoken!!" he shouted, "And they say we should go after Wonrei's sue, Tristessa!"

"Yes!" Li-en exclaimed, "Ha, ha! Sherry I win!"

"No!" Sherry cried, "I'll beat you at something, I swear it, Li-en!"

"Yeah you will, you beat me at being ugly!" Li-en laughed.

"Really?" Sherry asked, "I though you'd win hands down!"

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

"Calm down!" Apollo said, "The reviewers decided and now we should go!"

"Then let's go!" Li-en screamed.

"But we also have to find Blue Fire and Smoke who went looking for Fire and I" Coal reminded.

"Yeah." Fire agreed, 'But maybe we'll find them on the way."

And so all five of them left to go search for who they were searching for.

**MEANWHILE**

"So, where do you think Li-en would be, Wonrei?" Tristessa asked.

"I don't know, maybe she went home to her father's house." Wonrei suggested.

'_No!' thought Tristessa, she had told the mafia to take Li-en there, not knowing that Li-en would be saved. _

"Well why would she go home if she knew we would look for her there." Tristessa said, "I think she went to Venice, Italy. Let's go!"

"Ok…?" Wonrei agreed, wondering what was going on and why Li-en would go there.

Soon they were riding on boats down the streets of Venice.

"This so romantic!" Tristessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would be." Wonrei agreed, "If Li-en was here, which I don't think she is."

Suddenly, Tristessa started making out with Wonrei.

"Hey! Stop!" he tried to say, but was muffled.

He didn't want to push Tristessa because he knew he would be too strong and she would fall off the boat and drown, and he couldn't talk so he didn't know what to do!

**MEANWHILE**

"So where should we look for Wonrei?" Coal asked.

"In China maybe." Li-en suggested.

"No!" Sherry said, thinking up a plan to _**not**_ find Wonrei, "I think they're in Italy!"

"Ok." Apollo said, "then let's go there."

And so Coal, Fire, Li-en, Sherry and Apollo all used the power of fanfiction to get to Italy in a matter of seconds.

"Hey look were in Venice!" Apollo said, "I remember when I went here instead of doing my job. Good times, good times."

"I bet Wonrei's here to…heheh…" Sherry said evilly.

"Yes he is!" Li-en exclaimed, when she saw him in a boat, "But why is he making out with Tristessa?"

"Cause he dumped you! Hahaha!" Sherry laughed, trying to cover up the fact that Wonrei was actually there.

"There's Tristessa the Sue!" Fire exclaimed, "Let's get her!"

"Yeah." Coal agreed and they jumped into the boat, pulled Tristessa away from a thankful Wonrei and tied her up with ropes.

"No!" Tristessa cried, "Why? Fate is so cruel!"

So the group took Tristessa back to base.

"Good job." Flame said, "Now all of you have to go find Kana, Dolly and Blue Fire and Smoke."

"Ok." Coal said, "But where is Bash?"

"Over there." Flame pointed at the cage of Mary-Sues, and saw that it was empty! And Ash was tied up in front of it!

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Fire said, "I knew she would always be a Mary-Sue at heart! But how could Flame let this happen?"

"I guess I was napping…" Flame said, embarrassed.

"But now we have to catch everyone all over again!" Coal yelled.

"Not necessarily…" Flame began, "If we can get the Gary-Stus to come then everything will be fine…"

**MEANWHILE**

Bella and Metalner stopped when they saw the person leading them come to a halt.

"Welcome to Gary-Stu land." He said, "You're under arrest!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well sorry if it doesn't add up to the rest of the story, it's been awhile.

I expect reviews so please:

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Dolly and Zatch, Part Two

Well just because I got one teensy weensy flame from a past enemy, doesn't mean I'm giving up!

I will still write!

Well until I get bored of it like last time…

**READ!!**

"This is bad." Coal stated, "Bash let all the Mary-Sues free from the cage! Now they might try to go back and get the guys all over again."

"Not me." Apollo said.

"Or me!" Wonrei seconded, "I'm, with Li-en forever!"

"That's so sweet!" Li-en screeched and hugged Wonrei, "You're so nice to me!"

"Enough with the mushy stuff!" Fire said, "There are still some people we have to get away from the Mary-Sues."

"Yes." Flame agreed, "You all should split up. Wonrei, Li-en and Fire, go and get Dolly. Sherry, Apollo and Coal, go get Kana."

"Ok!" everyone exclaimed, and went on their ways.

"Is anyone going to untie me…" Ash asked, timid.

His question fell on deaf ears f the distracted people in the room.

**MEANWHILE…**

Bella and Metalner were a cell deep in the under ground dungeons of the Gary-Stus, Bella paced around while Metalner banged his head against the wall.

"How could we be so stupid!" he shouted, "We walked right into this trap!"

"We gotta find away out!" Bella yelled, "But how?"

"Well were flamers…" Metalner began, "We could use fire…"

"No." Bella said, "Were too new at this. One false move and we get burned! Besides, Flame told us to save our fire for the Flaming Of The Sues!"

"Well that'll never happen if we're stuck in this cage!" Metalner continued, "We have to do something. We have to get out!"

"You're right." Bella agreed, "We'll have to use the fire…"

**MEANWHILE…**

Everything had been going perfectly in the past days for Dolly, despite the strange disappearance of Zeki, everything had gone according to plan and she hadn't been bothered by any flamers…yet.

During her time with Zatch she had:

-"Taken care" of Tia

-Put Ponygon in a Pound (claiming he was a stray dog)

- And making Zatch be with her at all times.

Yes, things were perfect.

But right now, just as she was about to steal Zatch's love and put it in the bottle, by grabbing him and randomly kissing him, Wonrei, Li-en and Fire appeared.

"Stop right there!" Fire shouted, "We know what your about to do!"

Dolly and Zatch stopped walking (they were on their way to the park) and stared at the people who had just jumped out at them.

"Wonrei, Li-en!" Zatch exclaimed, "What are you doing here? And who's that?"

"He's a Flamer named Fire." Li-en explained, "He's here to get rid of that girl with you!"

"Why?" Zatch asked, "She's my friend?"

"Because she's evil!" Wonrei began, "She's one of a group of Mamodos called Mary-Sues who steal love from guys. One of them tried to steal it from me!"

"What?" Zatch said, utterly confused.

"Don't listen to them!" Dolly screamed, and pulled Zatch as she run away.

She ran with him, as the others chased, for miles it seemed until she was able to use her elemental powers to make a bush appear that they could hide behind.

Dolly and Zatch sat down, facing each other. Now might be her only chance, Dolly realized.

"Zatch." She whispered, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Zatch asked.

"I love you!" Dolly answered, even though it was a lie and with that she kissed Zatch sucking out all the love he had.

The love drifted into the air and Dolly caught it in her bottle, and ran away, leaving Zatch lying behind the bush, unconscious and loveless.

Li-en, Wonrei and Fire saw the bush and pulled Zatch out from behind it and tried to wake him.

But it was no use.

"She must have done it…" Fire said, sadly, "She must have sucked out his love."

"What's gonna happen to him?" Li-en asked.

"No one, not even a Mamodo, can survive with out love in their hearts." Fire explained, "If we can't get the love back then…"

"Oh no…" Wonrei and Li-en said.

"You two should take Zatch back to Flame." Fire stated, "He may know what to do. I'll deal with Dolly."

"Ok." They agreed and each ran off to do their selected tasks.

**MEANWHILE**

Blue Fire and Smoke had been searching for their fellow flamers Coal and Fire for sometime now.

Even though Japan didn't look that big on a map, searching the whole country was defiantly quite a task.

"I bet they left!" Blue Fire exclaimed, "Let's just go back to base!"

"We can't we need to find them." Smoke said.

Suddenly Wonrei and Li-en ran up carrying Zatch.

"Hey!" Blue Fire shouted, when they rushed past her and Smoke, accidentally bumping them, "Watch it! I outta…!"

"Calm down!" Smoke yelled to Blue Fire then spoke to Wonrei and Li-en, "I'm sorry, my friend Blue Fire is in a bad mood today, we were looking for our friends and can't seem to locate them. Please excuse her."

"Blue Fire?" Li-en asked.

"That sound like one of the people Flame told Coal and Fire to find." Wonrei said.

"Flame, Coal, Fire?" Blue Fire asked, "You know them?"

"Yeah." Li-en explained, "We were just with Fire."

"I'll kill him! We looked everywhere!" Blue Fire screeched.

"Who are you two and who's that unconscious boy?" Smoke asked.

"I'm Wonrei." Wonrei began, "And that's Li-en. This boy here is Zatch. His love was stolen out of him by a Mary-Sue named Dolly."

"Oh no!" Blue Fire declared, "We better get him back to Flame. Who cares about Coal and Fire?!"

So they used Blue Fire and Smoke's powers to magically appear back at the Flamer's base.

"What's going on?" Flame asked as the group rushed in and up to him.

"Zatch's love has been sucked out by Dolly!" Li-en explained, frantically, "What can you do for him?"

"Not much." Flame said, "But I can delay his death a few days, you'll have to retrieve his love though."

"We'll do it!" Wonrei decided.

"No." Flame said, "It's too risky. If you find Dolly and she's with another Mary-Sue you'll love will be sucked out. I'll have to send Blue Fire and Smoke."

"But we just got here!" Blue fire complained.

"Fine." Flame said, "Smoke can do it. I'm sure he won't complain. But later, Blue Fire, when the Gary-Stus come, you'll have to get Li-en, Sherry and anyone non-flamer females out of the way."

"Ok." Blue Fire agreed.

Just then out of nowhere, Bella, Metalner and White Fire appeared.

"White Fire!" Blue Fire exclaimed, running over to him.

"So, did you get the Gary-Stus?" Flame asked.

"Yeah." Metalner and Bella said.

"Good, where are they?" Flame asked.

"In this sack." White Fire said, holding up a bag, "We'll take them out later."

"So how did you find the Gary-Stus?" Blue Fire asked, "What happened?"

"That's a story for next chapter…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well, I didn't like this chapter very much. Way to info, less humor or anything. You'll see what happened to Metalner and Bella whenever I decide to write and post the next chapter, if you care to know that is.

So, do what you always do, REVIEW (kindly please)


	13. White Fire and the GaryStus

Hello again, here is another chapter you've all been (not) waiting for. (Oh and when White Fire speaks, imagine a slightly British accent.)

**READ**

'_It was a dark and stormy night as the wind blew. _

_We were trapped in the tower of the Gary-Stus_

_Waiting in chains with to way to get out_

_Staring out the window hope clouded with doubt_

_There was nothing to do_

_We thought we might die_

_And just as we were about to_

_Let out a cry_

_There was a crash from the window_

_And then we were free_

_And that's how we got out_

_Bella and me'_

Metalner told his story to the eager listener's in the Flamer's base, while Bella slapped her forehead in disgust.

"That's absolutely nothing like what happened!" She exclaimed, "Let _me_ tell the story!"

"Metalner was banging his head against the wall while I tried to think of a plan to get out. When I finally thought of one, Metalner just wanted to use fire, but I told him NO! And so we used my plan and escaped."

"You failed to mention what this 'plan' of yours was." Metalner shouted, "My story's the right one!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

And that continued on for a while, and Bella Metalner failed to realize why no one else had said anything.

To find that out, we must back up a few minutes. White Fire, Metalner and Bella had just arrived out of nowhere and began to tell their stories, when a group of Gary-Stus arrived, following behind them.

White Fire and the Stus told the group the correct version of Bella and Metalner's escape and the new plan while, the subjects of their story continued to argue of their incorrect perceptions of what actually happened in the Gary-Stu's Jail.

"I was elected King of the Gary-Stus." White Fire began, "Since I am quite perfect myself and very able to lead an army of almost perfect companions. They were about to name me God when I found out who they had just captured and thrown into their jail. A couple Author Inserts by the names of Metalner and Bella, you friends." He gestured over to the fighting Flamers then continued, "I freed them both and then I single-handedly prepared a plan for us all to follow."

"Isn't White Fire the greatest!" Blue Fire swooned.

Though everyone else couldn't exactly agree.

"So, what is this plan?" Apollo asked.

"My plan is very long and detailed…" White Fire explained.

"Yes but what is it?" Wonrei asked.

"My plan, that I wrote single-handedly, all by myself, alone, **me**…" White Fire said.

"Get on with it!" Li-en shouted, "Were running out of time, on person's already had their love sucked out!" she pointed to Zatch, who was unconsciously lying down on a mat being watched by Ash who wasn't good for much.

"Well if you wouldn't stop interrupting him!" Blue Fire exclaimed, "Then you'd know his plan already!"

"Yeah!" the other Flamers agreed.

"Well said, Blue Fire!" White Fire said, "Here's what were gonna do…"

**MEANWHILE**

"We've been going in circles for hours." Brago said, "This is ridiculous I'm not gonna become king this way!"

"Yes you will." Kana stated, "Just trust me."

"_And I'll be queen…"_ she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" Brago exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing!" Kana explained.

Things hadn't gone very well for Kana, it seemed like winning Brago's heart was a harder task than she had ever imagined. And usually by seven chapters, a Sue and her cannon would be in love. (Kana and Brago were chapter five, seven chapters ago.) But things were not going as she planned.

Her plan was to get Brago's love, but not steal it, no she and he would destroy the rest of the Sues, travel back to the Mamodo World and take it over, establishing a new rain of power with no more silly thousand year battles.

So far Kana was still on step one.

And that's when the group that was looking for her popped out of the bushes.

**MEANWHILE**

The Gary-Stus were waiting in position; they knew exactly what to do as their king, commander and god had told them.

Just pick a Mary-Sue, kiss her and everything will work out perfectly.

And it would, they knew it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ok, sorry it was so short but I'm saving some things for next time.

But in your reviews I need you all to tell me which of the Seven Sues you hate the most.

Please do that, for I will need it.

**REVIEW**


End file.
